


Words Are Not Enough

by MyotozakiMisana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyotozakiMisana/pseuds/MyotozakiMisana
Summary: When Mina wents home from work, she finds a box by the top of her night stand and her lover missing.Ps. Don't read if you get triggered easily. This one shot contains violent, abuse and sensitive topics!





	Words Are Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> When Mina wents home from work, she finds a box by the top of her night stand and her lover missing. 
> 
> Ps. Don't read if you get triggered easily. This one shot contains violent, abuse and sensitive topics! 

★∽∽∽∽∽•∽∽∽∽∽•∽∽∽∽∽★

It was a tiring day for a particular person. Late at night, she was walking home with a slumped shoulder and a feet dragging the other one. One may say that she looks like a hideous creature (not physically on the face, she's very pretty) or what the call Zombie. 

It is a tiring day but it's not like it's any new. It's the same routine she've been living through more than 4 years but she won't complain because there's someone special waiting for her at their average house along with their two dogs and one cat. 

A few blocks more and the view of her house was seen. A build up adrenaline came around her body making her lips curve into a rare beautiful smile that only one can see. 

Her hands fishes the key from her pocket with halfly pacing it, making the silver key to slip off her hands. Bending down to get it, she quickly insert the key at the hole and with it, her clumsy fingers opened the front door. 

"Love! I'm home", was the words that came out from her mouth. She opened her arms, ready for the cuddle attack her partner usually gives but a few seconds came by and she felt nothing wrapped around her waist nor hotly lips landing a sweet chaste kiss on her cheeks. 

Weird. She thought as her eyes are now open as she tried to look around while her foot kicked and shutted the door fully. Her careful steps didn't leave any sound. 

She wasn't playing safe nor thinking there's someone inside her house. Worried eyes search for one particular latter. 

A few minutes of searching, her foot led her to their open bedroom. The latter's head slowly peaked in, figuring if anyone's inside and when she confirmed it, her body went inside of her specific bedroom. 

Where could she be? She looked around again, looking left to right, a hand over her head scratching the itchy part of it. Her eyes landed at one door which is the bathroom. 

Her foot quickly ran inside the said room, opening it fully revealing a latter that she's been looking for. The heavy feeling above her chest was now gone as she approached her. Her arms reached for it's arm, lightly shaking it. 

'Hey? Wake up my love", The gentle voice woke the sleeping latter that is inside the tub. Her hands went on her eyes, rubbing the said part lightly. 

"..." The sleepy look of her partner made her soft anf mushy. It's true that this girl made her soft and she was whipped beyond so many levels. 

"Hey sleepy head, you've been dozing off at the tub", She softly said as her fingers glazed slowly at her forehead, removing the hair that was stuck on her face. 

The sound of her lover's voice made the sleepy latter smile as she chasted a kiss on her partner's lips that also formed a smile. 

"Wait here hm? I'll get you a towel", She didn't wait for the latter's reply and went to get the hanged towel by the side of their sink. When she turned around, blood came rushing at her face as she turned around again. 

"Y-yah! W-wh-why did yo-you sta-stand up?" She said as she stutter obviously all crimson red and blushy. She heard her lover chuckle as it took the towel from her hands and wrapping it around it's petite body. 

Her lover's hand wrapped it's own to her own, turning her over as her partner gave her a teasing look. 

"Don't be mean! Of course I'm not used to it", She said with an obvious pout painted at her lips as her lover smiles and pinched both of her cheeks. Her lips pouted even more as the latter pulled her at their room and didn't gave her what she wants. 

Mina went to sit at their bed, drifting off her attention to her lover that is changing her clothes. Something catches her eyes at the top of their night stand. A box wrapped in red and finished with a pink ribbon wrapped over it. She was confused. 

"Uhm, Love? Who is this gift to?", She asked as she kept on eyeing it but drift her gaze as soon as she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Mina's head whipped and now she's facing her lover, Sana. 

Her partner gave her a stare as well as a smile indicating that she should open it. Mina looked at her confusedly and her fingers went to point at her. 

When she saw Sana nod, her hands went to pick up the box carefully to her lap. Slender fingers unwrapping the box and lifting up the lid, it shows a beautiful sky blue aquamarine necklace and two rings with a two carat diamond piece at the center with their names craved inside it. 

"S-sana. I-it's beautiful." Mina said as Sana's hands went to put the necklace around her partner's neck while the rings went to Sana's pockets. Mina was confused, why did Sana put it in her pocket and why is she always giving her stuffs? 

"But love, Why are you always giving me stuffs when it's not even our anniversary?" Mina looked at Sana confusedly as she watch the latter to take a big white paper. 

The first one says, "Blue is the color of water, sky, healing and healing."

The second one, "Back in Egypt it represents heaven"

The third one, "It also represents calm and takes the stress away"

The fourth one, "But for me it represents you."

The fifth one, "You are my heaven Minari as you made me feel dead and alive."

The sixth one, "You make me feel calm my love."

The seventh one, "Back in Egypt it represents heaven"

The eight one, "Aquamarine means to wash your worry away"

The ninth one, "You make me feel at ease Mina. You make all the worries and anxiety ebb."

The tenth one, "I'm lucky to have you because you love me despite of my condition"

The eleventh one, "And you're adorable, beautiful and charming in your own way."

The twelveth one, "The world can never ever be compared to your because"

The thirteenth one, "dear you are priceless, not even all the treasures combined can comprehend."

Mina's eyes starts to swell up and it was ready to let go of tears any time soon. 

The fourteenth one, "I may always give you a lot of stuffs everyday even if it's a normal day"

The fifteenth one, "But every day's worth to be celebrated because I'm celebrating it with you"

The sixteenth one, "Because celebrating with a special girl makes it a special day!"

The fifteenth one, "Words are not enough to describe how wonderful you are."

The eleventh one, "Words are not enough to show you what I feel."

The last one, "But I want to say..."

Sana smiles as her mouth opened and says the words Mina never knew will meant so much for her. 

"I love you" 

and that's when they both lose it. Mina's eyes are crying as well as Sana's. A river of tears are streaming down both of their faces as Mina hugged Sana. 

Both were happy because they never knew that words will be that meaningful. But It wasn't the end when Sana knelt down with the ring on her hand saying, "W-will you ma-mar-marry me?"

Mina's eyes let out millions of tears as her head nods while she went in for a hug again. Her lips kept repeating yes, yes i will. 

Both hearts knew that the saying "Actions speaks louder than words" is not so true

Both hearts never knew words would give such feelings. 

Both hearts never knew they can be this happy. 

• E X P L A N A T I O N •   
▷flashback◁

Two feets are making it's way home, humming a unfamiliar tune as her hands grips on her backbag tightly. Her lips were in the form of a curve as she remembers the event earlier. 

She have been the highest score of their examination and she was annouced to be top student of their class. She can't wait to tell her parents this. She's sure that they'll be proud. 

As her little feet step inside their house, a few screaming, shouting and the sound of broken items can be heard. 

Sana was curious where it was coming from until she heard it from the kitchen. She was curious as hell so she went to check and saw both of her parents fighting with her mom throwing some items at her father. 

"Mom? Dad?", Her little voice asked. Her parents attention went to her but went back to earlier. 

"Ma? Pa? Please stop!", She yelled as she tried to approach the adults when her Mom said. 

"Shut up! Don't say anything and go back to your room".

That scared her so much and she took a few steps backward, obvious tears are forming at her eyes. Her father was staring at her with a shocked face. 

"Don't scream at the child like that! You're angry at me not her", Her father defended her. 

"Don't say a fucking word until I say so! You too Sana! And didn't i told you to go to your fucking room?!", Her mother shouted to both of her and her father. Sana was scared that she ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face. 

She locked her door and silently cried beside it but it didn't made any sounds as she was afraid that her mother would do bad things. 

Sana fell asleep beside the door. She thought that the fight was over because it was quiet, so she opened her door and went downstairs because she's hungry. 

That was until she saw her father at the door, "Pa?"

Sana's father turned his head and he has this soft smile on his face, "Sana-ya, I'll be leaving as papa can't take it anymore. But I'll come back okay?"

Sana cried for the second time again as her head nods but didn't say a word as she was afraid

Sana waited for his father but nothing happened. She stayed with her mother for 10 years. She endured all her mother's punishment even if she didn't do anything wrong. 

The once smart girl became the less talkative person. She was traumatized. Too scared to even say a word, afraid her mother would scold her even if her mother died she haven't said a word. Even if her aunt took her in, she didn't say anything.  
▶end of flashback◀

Then Sana met Mina, she fell in love with her and she was just everything to Sana. Never did the latter felt she wants to live but here's Mina standing in front of her, loving her. 

Mina understood her situation and felt sorry for what happened to Sana but despite of Sana's lack of voice it didn't stop them from loving each other. 

A year after, they were official and loving each other until they moved in and even if Mina started to have a job. 

3 years then when Mina got a job, She didn't knew that Sana went to vocal therapy everyday to practice her voice. 

15 years that Sana suffered that her voice box closed and Sana can't utter words even if she wanted to. It made the latter suffer that lead her to depression but now she's all healthy. She can finally say something. 

Mina was so happy because she finally heard her lover's soothing voice as well as those words she've been craving for.   
★∽∽∽∽∽•∽∽∽∽∽•∽∽∽∽∽★


End file.
